Her Hero
by cinderella9056
Summary: When Emily is raped and the rapist makes it known that he isn't done with her Jason moves her into his penthouse. The only problem is Robin, who returns home to stay with Emily, to help Emily. Will Jason and Robin be able to live in the same penthouse? What about Emily's rapist? Who is he? Will Jason and Robin rekindle their love for each other? Who will be there for Emily?
1. Chapter 1

HER HERO

CHAPTER ONE

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: this story takes place in early 2002 please forgive any mistakes I make I stopped watching show in 1999 when Robin and Jason broke up and then the writer's didn't put them back together in 2005

Jason hurries through the door of the hospital intent on getting to his sister. Monica had called and told him that Emily had been hurt and so he rushed to the hospital. He finds Alan, Ned, Edward and the rest of the Q.s minus Lila, it was too late for his grandmother to be out. He went over to where Alan is and asks him, "How is Emily? How did she get hurt? What happened to her?"

Alan looks at Ned and Ned says, "She was walking through the park and she was raped."

"Raped?! Poor Emily. Does she know who did it?" He would make whoever did this to his sister pay.

"She didn't see who did it." Ned tells Jason.

Some kid walks up and says, "I was told this is where I could find Emily Quartermaine family. I have flowers and a letter for her."

"Just leave it right there, we will let her have it as soon as we see her." Alan says.

"Sign here please." Alan signs and the kid hands the flowers and letter to Alan.

Jason wonders who knew already what had happened to Emily but before he could question it Monica comes out and Jason let's it go, he wanted to hear what Monica said.

"How is Emily?" Jason said.

"Emily is drawing into herself. She had a rape kit done and hopefully that will tell the police who did it. I hope so anyway. Emily says she never saw her attacker. She is not showing any emotions and she is going to have to see a counselor and be able to talk about this for her to be able to overcome it. You all can come back, she is now in a room but please be careful with her and what you say to her."

Alan takes the flowers and letter back with him thinking they were from some friend of Emily's.

Emily is sitting up in bed when they all come into the room. No one really knows what to say to Emily, after several minutes of silence. Emily asks. "Are those flowers for me?"

"Yes, they were delivered earlier and there is also a letter." Alan says handing the flowers and letter to her. She smells the flowers and then she opens the letter and starts to read it.

"Oh My God, NO!" She exclaims horrified.

Jason takes the letter from her and reads it. "This letter is from her rapist saying he will be coming after her again."

Emily is crying hysterically. Monica pushes the button for the nurse. The nurse comes in and Monica tells her to get Emily's doctor and have him sedate Emily. The nurse calls her doctor and he agrees to the sedation and so a hysterical Emily cries until the medicine takes effect and she falls asleep.

Mac is called and he comes to the hospital to get the letter. He reads the sick letter. Alan asks to speak to Mac alone. "Mac, Emily is going to need Robin, I'm sure to get through this. Do you think it would be okay to ask her to come home? Emily is going to need her. Do you think she can handle this?"

Mac answers, "Only one way to find out." Mac takes out his special phone and calls Robin's number.

"Scorpio." Robin answers.

"This is also Scorpio. I have some bad news. Tonight Emily Quartermaine was raped, she needs you Robin. Can you come home?"

"I'll be there as soon as I can pack and get the plane in the air. I'll be on my way. Tell the Q's I'll be there as soon as I can."

"See you soon, Robin." Mac hangs up.

"She's coming?" Alan asks, pretty sure she is.

"Yes, she's coming. Alan I know you are worried about your daughter and need to take care of her but Robin will need support too."

"I know and she will have it. We won't forget what she went through and that she has come home to help Emily."

"Thanks, I want to get this letter to the station house so it can be run for prints. I hope to have something soon on this rapist. I'll do my best to find who did this to Emily."

"I know you will Mac, I better get back in Emily's room, thanks, Mac."

Mac nods his head and Alan went back into Emily's room and he notices that Monica is upset.

Alan asks "Has something else happened while I was talking to Mac."

"No, it's just even in sleep Emily doesn't seem to be at peace. She is having nightmares. How are we going to be able to help her through this?"

Alan gets ready to tell his wife the good news that Robin was coming home to help Emily when Jason says something shocking them all.

"I am going to move Emily in with me until the police catch who did this or I do. She is not safe from this guy. The letter said that he was going to come after her again. I want her in the penthouse with guards where she will be safe."

"No, I want my daughter home with me." Monica said.

"Yes, I know you do Monica, but you can't keep her safe from this guy and I can. It's just for a little while until her rapist is taken care of. Mac or I will find him. My men are going to start searching for who did this. It shouldn't take too long and you will all be welcomed to come see Emily as often as you like."

"What do you think, Alan?" Monica asked.

"I think it would be safer for Emily but there is a problem with Emily staying with you." Alan tells them.

"What is that?" Jason asked Alan.

"Monica, you asked how we were going to help Emily."

"Yes, I did."

"Mac called Robin she's coming home to help Emily! She should be here in a few hours. Jason, that's why I don't think it's possible for Emily to stay with you because Robin needs to stay wherever Emily is. Put guards on Emily at the house and keep her safe that way."

"He could still get to her. Why does Robin have to stay with Emily? They can talk girl talk during the hours I am away from the penthouse." Jason said irritated.

"She will be staying with Emily all the time, I am sure, to start out with. Robin needs to be there when Emily has a nightmare, Robin can get her through it. Robin will be with Emily and help her through this. This is the best way we know to help Emily, is Robin."

"Just because they were close when Robin lived her doesn't mean that Robin and Emily stayed close." Jason said, Emily had never mentioned Robin to him.

"Robin and Emily have stayed in touch with each other and they see each other a lot just not here in Port Charles. Emily and Robin last summer went backpacking across Europe. They are really close. Emily will be helped but it will be Robin who will help her."

"What does Robin know about being raped? How can Robin help her with that?" Jason asked frustrated, he wanted Emily to stay with him so he could keep her safe but Robin being there, with Carly and Sonny next door oh wow what a mess.

"Robin has dealt with rape victims before and helped them. So I know she can help Emily. Emily trusts her. So you see with Robin needing to be with Emily and with the way you and Robin ended Emily can't stay with you." Alan was worried about how much to say about Robin. He was sure Jason bought that but he also knew that it would come out, but it wasn't his place to tell Jason what happened to Robin.

"Alright, Robin can stay at the penthouse too. I need to protect Emily because I have a bad feeling about this so Robin can stay in one of the two spare bedrooms."

"After what happened between you and Robin and with Carly living next door, do you think that is wise?" Ned asked worried about his friend Robin and what she would go through while helping Emily. He also knew nothing short of a nuclear catastrophe would keep her from helping Emily.

"Maybe not, but if Robin goes where Emily goes what choice do I have." Jason asked.

"Can't you put them up in a safe house or something?"

"NO, I think it would be best if Emily was with me, so I can protect her, in case something happens I would be right there to protect her." Jason explains he wasn't sure how he felt about Robin coming home to help Emily and her staying in his penthouse, but he really had no choice.

"Alright, I'll agree to Emily staying with you if Robin is willing to stay too, but if she isn't you find another solution because Robin will be with Emily, no matter what Robin will be staying wherever Emily is staying at." Alan said, "Now Emily will be out till morning so everyone needs to go home and get some rest. We all are going to be trying to help Emily as much as we can and as most of us know we will see what Robin thinks after she talks to Emily. We'll know more after that." They all nod their heads agreeing with Alan except for Jason, who doesn't know why the Q's believe that only Robin can help her.

"Robin will take care of Emily. She will be what helps Emily. We can count on her to help her." Edward said.

"How can you be sure Robin can help Emily?" Jason asked.

"IF you had kept or even cared about Robin you would know why we trust Robin to help Emily. You didn't care and hasn't since AJ was told the truth about Michael. You wrote her off and now you want to know about Robin's life and how she knows how to help Emily well you tossed Robin from your life so I'm not answering you and no one else will either. So deal with it. I am going home if there is any change in Emily, call me." Ned says and walks out disgusted with Jason who thought he could get answers about Robin just by asking. No way, no one will tell Jason a thing, he was sure of it. They wouldn't betray Robin like that.

"Monica?"

"NO, Jason if you want to know about Robin's life you will have to ask her. Now I want everyone to go home. Tomorrow is going to be a long day and we all need to be rested. I will have one of the nurse's bring in a sleeping chair for me but the rest of you go home. Morning will come soon enough."

Everyone starts to leave, Jason, has a couple guards put on Emily's door before he leaves. He has so many questions about Robin. How will he find out what he wants to know?

Let me know what you think in a review! PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

HER HERO

CHAPTER TWO

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: this story takes place in early 2002 please forgive any mistakes I make I stopped watching show in 1999 when Robin and Jason broke up and then the writer's didn't put them back together in 2005

Jason decides to wake Becker up and have him check on Robin, he calls him not caring about what time it was. He needed answers. Becker was up and on his computer so when Jason called it was easy to start the search. Jason told him to call him immediately if he found something.

He drives home and takes the elevator and when he gets off at the top floor Sonny and Carly who were waiting up to find something out about Emily and to see how Jason was. Sonny opens the door to penthouse 4 and Jason walks in and after seeing the look on Jason's face they both knew it was not good news.

"What happened to Emily?" Carly asked.

"She was raped."

"Jason, man, I'm sorry. Does she know who did it?"

"No, they had to sedate her, her rapist sent her this sick letter telling her how much he had enjoyed her. So much and that he would have her again. I am moving her and someone who is going to help Emily to deal with the rape into my penthouse. I don't know how she can help but the Quartermaine's told me she goes where Emily goes so I am having her move into the penthouse too." Jason says not mentioning Robin's name.

"Who is going to help her?" Carly asks.

"Robin Scorpio is who the Q's called to help Emily."

"NO WAY IN HELL! She ruined my life. She ruined Michael's life. She told AJ the truth. No way."

"Stop Carly, she will be staying in my penthouse because the Q's told me she stays or Emily doesn't and I need to protect Emily, in the letter he wrote her he says he is coming after her again. He went into great detail of the rape. I can't take the chance of him coming after her if she is not here. Emily got hysterical after she got the letter and they had to sedate her."

Sonny asks Carly, "So your life was ruined, so I guess that means you want to be with Jason instead of me."

A shocked Carly says, "No, I love you, Sonny."

"Then quit saying what she did ruined your life. Michael is safe with us and we love each other and if Emily needs Robin than she should have Robin. Robin told the truth, yes, but she didn't do anything that was wrong. She told the truth which you two should have done."

"How can you say that?" Carly asks, shocked.

"Simple, Robin lost everything because she told the truth, she couldn't lie for you two anymore it was literally killing her. So she told and unburdened herself so she could look at herself in the mirror again. You two didn't know and I didn't know but Robin had lost twenty pounds and the stress of the situation almost killed her, she was sick and neither you or I knew that Jason, we weren't paying attention and she almost died from your neglect. I found all this out when I called Robin to see if Robin was getting her meds because she kept tearing up my checks and sending them back to me so I don't know how she got her meds but this is what she told me along with the fact that she hated the three of us. She was so angry when I talked to her a few months after she left and then when she came back for the nurse's ball in 2000 and Carly and I were married. She was angry at me then too. But I now understand how she could tell the truth. I shouldn't have taken sides. She never did, no matter what I did she never took sides."

"How could you say that Sonny? She betrayed Jason?"

"Yes, Jason, not me. I shouldn't have taken sides and I hope since she is coming home that Robin and I can be friends again. I miss her."

"NO! I won't allow her to get her claws into you or Jason."

"Carly, you may be my wife but you don't tell me what to do or who to be friends with. Robin is my sister and always will be."

"She's not your sister!" Carly yells.

"Yes, she is. Deal with it." Sonny says.

"Carly, Sonny, I'd like to get back to what is important. EMILY! Now Carly I want you on your best behavior and not starting fights with Robin. Emily doesn't need to see or hear that and I am asking you to not get into it with her. What happened between us and Robin is in the past. It's over with, put it where it belongs in the past. Now I am going home to go to bed. Goodnight." Jason says walking out of Sonny's penthouse and into his own. He heads for bed knowing that most likely tomorrow he would be seeing Robin and he wasn't sure how he felt about that. As he lay his head down on his pillow thinking about his sister and what happened to her and about Robin coming home to help Emily, which he didn't understand why the Quartermaine's had such confidence in Robin for her to be able to help Emily. They were relying on her to help her and he had no idea how they thought that Robin could help Emily.

Let me know what you think in a review! I appreciate all the reviews that you readers have given me and want to take time to say thank you to all of you who have reviewed.


	3. Chapter 3

HER HERO

CHAPTER THREE

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: this story takes place in early 2002 please forgive any mistakes I make I stopped watching show in 1999 when Robin and Jason broke up and then the writer's didn't put them back together in 2005

THE NEXT DAY

Robin had just arrived at the airport in Port Charles, Mac and Alan both met her there. Robin hugs both men. "How is Emily doing?" Robin asked Alan.

"She got a letter from the rapist and she got hysterical and they sedated her, when I talked to Monica she was still sleeping."

"Okay. Where am I staying? I would like to be wherever Emily is so I can help her through the nightmares she will surely have." Robin said thinking they would be staying at the Quartermaine Mansion.

"With the threat to her Jason has asked that Emily stay with him. We agreed to let her stay there

as long as you could too. I know you don't want to but we need you to. Can you stay there with Emily?"

"NO. He destroyed her, Alan, you know this." Mac said, forcefully.

"Uncle Mac, stop. This is for Emily not Jason, I will talk to Emily and Jason before making this decision rather to stay there or not. What did the letter say?"

An unhappy Mac says, "I knew you would want to see it so I brought it with me. Here read at your own discretion, it's disgusting."

Robin goes pale as she reads about how much he enjoyed raping Emily and why, disgusting and that he was going to have her again and again that he was coming for her and he would have her again.

"Uncle Mac, this is someone who knows Emily, not a stranger. Some of how he describes her, look here and here." She says as she points out what see sees.

"Your right, I didn't catch that so we are looking for someone she knows. Anything else you see?"

"Not necessarily someone she knows but that knows her or thinks he does. Yes, I see something else. It's probably someone close to her by the way he describes her, he has either been a romantic interest of Emily's or someone who wants to be. Now the flowers could be that he regrets hurting her. He probably didn't mean to hurt her so bad that she had to go to the hospital. She fought him though, right?" Mac nods his head. "So he had to subdue her, but he didn't set out to hurt her, he probably thinks he's in love with her and that he was just making her his."

"Then he will come after her again?"

"Oh, yes he will, he wants the happiness, the ecstasy he had last night taking her. He will come after her again. He is intent on having her. If he can't get to her he may rape other women that probably look like her until he can get to her. He might kill those women after he rapes them because they are not her."

"Anything else?" Mac asked intrigued by this side of his niece.

"Yes, take me to the hospital so I can see Emily."

"Okay, let's get your luggage and go." Mac says.

Meanwhile Jason arrives at General Hospital and walks into Emily's room, Monica is at her bedside and Monica looks up hoping its Robin. It's Jason. "You look disappointed that it's me." Jason remarks.

"I'm sorry it's just I wanted Robin here before Emily woke up. Emily might still be hysterical and I was hoping that Robin would be here to help her through it so we wouldn't have to sedate her again."

"You are positive that Robin can help her?" Jason asks not understanding that.

"Yes, I am positive Robin will be able to help Emily." Monica said.

Jason's phone rings and Jason sees that it's Becker and walks out into the hall. "What have you found out?"

"Absolutely nothing. The only records on Robin Scorpio are the ones before she left three years ago for Paris from Port Charles, No records of her time in Paris. It's absolutely blank and I tried to get into her file from the WSB, FBI and such and there is a security block on her. I can't find anything, sorry Jason but if you want to know something about this woman you will have to ask her, there are just no records on her."

"How odd. Thanks Becker." Jason wonders why there is a block on Robin. He walks back into Emily's room and she is just starting to move around. She rubs the sleep from her eyes and suddenly she remembers why she is in the hospital and why she hurts where she does. She starts crying just as Mac, Alan and Robin come in. Robin glances at Jason who had turned to look at who came in. Robin, he thought was more beautiful than he remembered. Robin calls Monica's name and Monica moves and lets Robin in and she goes to stand with her husband. Robin starts talking to Emily while she holds her and no one can hear what is being said except Emily. After several minutes she stops crying. Emily hugs Robin and says so everyone can hear. "Thank god your home Robin. I can't get through this without you. I need you."

"I will be here as long as you need me. Now we need to talk about where you and I are staying. Jason, for security reasons wants us to stay with him in his penthouse. Is that right, Jason?"

"Yes, it is." Jason says.

"Now since that letter came and I have read it I think it is a good idea for you to stay there."

"You'll stay there with me?" Emily asked.

"Yes, where you go I go." Robin tells her.

"Okay, we will stay with Jason."

"And you will have guards, both of you."

Emily says, "When can I leave the hospital? I want out of here."

"Emily, you were raped last night I would like for you to stay here and make sure everything is alright." Monica says worried about her.

Emily glares at her mother and starts to say something when Robin who knows how she feels says. "Em, let me talk to the doctor and we'll see what we can do. Okay?"

"Thanks, Robin."

"You'll have to tell the doctor that he or she can talk to me."

"Okay."

"Monica, would you mind getting her doctor in here?" Robin asks her.

"Alright. I still think she should stay here." Monica says as she goes to get the doctor for Robin.

"I don't want to stay here." Emily says. "I want to leave the hospital. I want to be far away from here. I want to go to Jason's and take a shower and relax and not worry about Mom, she is going to fall apart and I don't want to be here when she does. Does that make me selfish, Robin?"

"No, Emily it doesn't. It is not your responsibility, what you need to worry about is to get better and deal with what happened to you. You are who matters to me. Don't worry about anyone else, not even your mom, she has to deal with this but it is not your responsibility to deal with her, just deal with how you feel and let Alan and your family help your mom, you worry about you."

"Okay. I want out of here, I want to take a shower really bad. I want to wash him off of me. I can still smell him on me."

"I know, we'll get you a shower as soon as possible and after your shower we will talk, you and I will sit down and you can tell me anything you want and I will listen. I will be here as long as you need me. I promise."

"Where are they?" Emily asks wanting to know without saying what. She still didn't think Jason deserved to know after what he said to Robin and to her about Robin. Robin knew what

Jason said to Emily because Emily had told her and it had devastated Robin, she had still loved Jason at that time. Emily wasn't sure how she felt about him now though.

Monica came back in with the doctor and Robin was introduced to him. He was new to GH. "Hello, I'm told that Emily has agreed for me to talk to a Robin Scorpio. Is that right Emily?"

"Yes, you can tell her anything that she wants to know." Emily tells the young handsome doctor.

Let me know what you think with a review! Let me know in a PM if you want a story updated with name of story or stories.


	4. Chapter 4

HER HERO

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: this story takes place in early 2002 please forgive any mistakes I make I stopped watching show in 1999 when Robin and Jason broke up and then the writer's didn't put them back together in 2005

CHAPTER FOUR

"Okay. So Ms. Scorpio what can I do for you." The handsome young doctor asks.

"When can Emily be released?" Robin Scorpio asks.

"She was raped so I would like to keep her for a couple days to make sure she is alright."

"Mentally or physically alright?" Robin asks.

The doctor looks at Robin surprised by the question which shows on his face. "Mentally. I won't release her until I decide she can handle what happened to her."

Robin gets in her bag and takes out a card and says, "As you can see I will be treating Emily. I came to get her through this and I want her released immediately so I can start treating her. Furthermore you have no business deciding mentally she cannot be released, that is up to a rape counselor or psychiatrist not up to a medical doctor. I would suggest in the future when you deal with a rape victim that you get a counselor or psychiatrist to make that decision since you have no idea how to deal with rape victims. They are not mentally insane and need you to decide what they need mentally. You are a medical doctor only. Try to remember that in the future. Not all rape victims are suicidal either. Now get her paperwork so we can leave. NOW!"

"Yes, ma'am." He hurries from the room to get the paperwork so Emily could go home.

"Thank you, Robin." Emily says.

"You're welcome, you don't need to stay in the hospital, and I can do whatever needs to be done for you. That doctor had no reason to keep you here, not from the injuries Alan told me you had while we were driving here so I figured he wanted to keep you here because he figured you were mentally unstable and he had no business making that kind of diagnosis, he is not a rape counselor or a psychiatrist or deciding that because you were raped you were suicidal."

"I will be discussing that with him very soon." Alan says.

"Then how come you aren't calling a psychiatrist or rape counselor before she leaves the hospital?" Jason asked.

"I am a psychiatrist and I specialize in rape counseling."

"I thought you wanted to be a medical doctor?" Jason says confused.

"Plans change. I'm still a doctor and I still help people just in a different way." Robin tells Jason looking straight at him.

Jason asks, "When did you decide to become a psychiatrist specializing in rape counseling?"

Everyone wonders what Robin will tell Jason. "When I went back to Paris there was this young man who asked me out but I wasn't in any condition to date anyone after what you and Sonny did and said, turning your back on me so thoroughly not even assigning a guard on me and he kept asking and I kept saying no. He wouldn't give up. For several months he kept asking telling me he would like to date me. I wasn't ready to date though because I still loved you. Eventually he stopped asking and I thought he had finally given up and I was happy he did. Then I was kidnapped and taken to this house with a basement with no windows. The basement was nice, bed, fridge, bathroom, very beautiful décor, he even had my meds in the bathroom cabinet. If you haven't guessed he raped me for over four months he had me. The police broke down the door looking for drugs and I yelled and they found me. He was arrested and he went to prison for life with no possibility of parole. He's in for life that's why I decided to change majors. I was helped and the Quartermaine's came over after they found me. Ned, Alan, Monica, Edward and Emily all came over to help me. Luke, Laura, Lucky, Nik and so many others came. Jax and Ned both brought Mac over every weekend for a while. The Quartermaine's found me a doctor to work with because he broke both my legs after I tried to escape, so I had to have therapy to walk again and the Quartermaine's brought the best psychiatrist to work with to overcome the abuse both physical and mental abuse even after keeping the secret of Michael and who his real father was, they helped me. They forgave me and were there for me and for Mac, Felicia, and the girls. That is why I can help Emily. I have been where she is at and I can help her get through this. I am trained in dealing with rape and abuse and Emily was there for me and she came over after I was raped and read to me while I was in the hospital and she would get me whatever I wanted to eat or drink because hospital food is disgusting and we would eat together and talk and laugh and she really helped me keep my spirits up. So treating Emily is just repaying her and the Quartermaine's for what they did for me but even if they hadn't of helped me I still would help Emily. She's my little sister and I want to help her and I will help her and no one will stand in my way not that doctor or anyone else."

Jason is floored and doesn't know what to say to Robin especially since if he had guards on her this wouldn't have happened to her. This was his and Sonny's fault that this happened to her and she was held for four months and raped and broken legs, my god, the hell she must have gone through. All because he was angry and hurt. "I don't know what to say to you about this. I know I should have had guards on you and if I had this wouldn't have happened to you and I'm sorry it did. I'm sorry that my hurt and anger caused what happened to you. I know it's my fault and I can't tell you how sorry I am for what happened because of me not assigning guards to you. I wish I could go back and assign those guards to you so this wouldn't have happened to you."

"You can't though, Jason and I have to live with the consequences of your anger and hurt every day of my life because of my rape. Now I am done talking about this for right now and Jason you want to tell Sonny and Carly about this go ahead I don't care. I am not ashamed of what was done to me and I am not going to hide it. I haven't ever hidden it and I am not going to start now."

The nurse comes in then and signs Emily out with prescriptions for antibiotic and pain pills. Robin hands them to Alan and says to him and Monica. "Please go have them filled and bring them by the penthouse with my luggage. I assume you are still living in penthouse 2?"

"Yes." Jason says not knowing what else to say to her. She was Robin but she was different.

"Now everyone leave so Emily can get dressed. I will stay in case she needs help."

Everyone leaves and Robin helps Emily get dressed and after she is dressed she and Robin leave the room and the hospital going with Jason to the limo and getting in and heading to Harbor View Towers.

Let me know what you think in a review!


End file.
